¿Cómo estas amor?
by TeamEdward-gad87
Summary: ONESHOT. Hace 5 años una Bella enamorada y un Edward que dice estarlo se despiden en una estación de tren haciendose una promesa.Ahora es el momento de cumplirla.Bella viaja recordando el pasado y nerviosa no puede evitar preguntarse: ¿Cumplirá Edward?


**Hola, hace tiempo que no escribo pero aqui os traigo una nueva historia. Los personajes de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mia, basada en la cancion "como estar amor" de pimpinela.**

Viajar en tren siempre me resultaba relajante y por eso era mi medio de transporte preferido. Claro que a veces el avión era la mejor opción, pero yo siempre procuraba hacer aunque fuera una parte del viaje en tren. Pero hoy no podía relajarme, es más, estaba tan nerviosa que estaba a punto de darme una sobredosis de tila.

Era la tercera vez que iba al vagón restaurante y pedía una. Afortunadamente no me mordía las uñas, porque si no a estas alturas no me quedarían ni dedos.

¿Pero quién no iba a estar nerviosa en mi lugar? Estaba cometiendo una gran locura. Sí, las promesas están para cumplirlas, pero, ¿Y si él no la cumplía? Tal vez lo más sensato hubiese sido dejarlo a él y a nuestra promesa en el pasado, ya era una mujer, no una niña de 21 años enamorada. Obviamente no lo he hecho, aunque he tratado de evitarlo siempre ha estado presente en mi vida, y a pesar de haber pasado tantos años tengo que admitir que sigo enamorada de él, que nunca he podido amar a otra persona. ¿ Y si él no aparecía? Bueno, ya era una mujer hecha y derecha para afrontar los golpes de la vida. No te engañes Bella, pensé. Se me romperá nuevamente el corazón, pero tenía que arriesgarme, no podría vivir sin saber que hubiese pasado si hubiese cumplido la promesa. No soportaría toda una vida de y si... y si... y si... era preferible descubrir que aquel día solo tuvo un arrebato, que en caliente no pensó bien las cosas, que no tenía claro sus sentimientos. Sí, aunque doliera, era mejor descubrir eso que quedarme con la duda y vivir el resto de mi vida preguntándome si era verdad, si él cumplió lo que prometió.

Edward, susurré. Y mis labios temblaron al decir su nombre. Edward, susurré nuevamente su nombre. Ese nombre que había estado prohibido para mí, ese nombre que no había escapado de mis labios más que en sueños en los últimos 5 años. Lo había amado tanto... y seguía amándolo del mismo modo que entonces, más incluso, a pesar de haber hecho mi vida, a pesar de no saber que había sido de la suya. Habían habido otros hombres en mi vida durante este tiempo, claro que sí, pero ninguno había ocupado su lugar, todos se habían ido tal y como habían llegado, no he podido ser feliz con ninguno ni he podido amar a ninguno como lo amo a él.

Edward... aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día que lo conocí. Obtener una beca para la universidad de Chicago para estudiar literatura y periodismo no me impactó tanto como sus ojos, esos ojos con los que choqué el primer día que llegué a Chicago.

Alice y yo llegamos a la estación emocionadas. Comenzaba una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas. Teníamos 18 años, comenzábamos la universidad lejos de casa, juntas y con ganas de comernos el mundo. Su primo, que estudiaba música y era dos años mayor que nosotras era de allí e iba a recogernos, ya que viviríamos con él en su departamento. Nosotras habíamos pensado quedarnos en la universidad el primer año, pero Edward, el primo de Alice, le ofreció alquilarnos una habitación en su casa, y Alice, que adoraba a su primo, aceptó encantada y me arrastró con ella.

Ibamos riéndo por la estación cuando una rueda de mi maleta se quedó atorada. Empujé tan fuerte que la maleta y yo dimos varios pasos hacia atrás al soltarse, por lo que acabé chocando con un cuerpo que parecía esculpido en mármol.

- Disculpa, dij dándome la vuelta solo para ver un pecho que aunque no era demasiado musculoso si que era fibroso y parecía cincelado por un artista.

Levanté mis ojos y me topé con dos orbes verdes, de un verde tan intenso como el campo en primavera, y ahí fue cuando mi mundo se paró.

- Edward, gritó Alice saltando para agarrarse a su cuello y desde ese momento, Edward se convirtió en el centro d mi universo.

Día tras día fui conociendo a Edward y enamorándome más y más de él. Era una persona maravillosa que me acogió como si entre Alice y yo no hubiese diferencia. Cuidó de nosotras, nos enseñó la ciudad, fue nuestro guía en la universidad, y por supuesto, también nuestro mejor amigo.

Adoraba pasar tiempo con él, conversar con él, bromear con él... pero sobre todo escucharlo tocar el piano. Era maravilloso, hacia que tu alma abandonara tu cuerpo y se fundiera con cada nota que hábilmente tocaban sus dedos. Lo mejor fue cuando cumplí 20 años y me regaló una nana que él mismo compuso, jamás nadie podrá regalarme nada más perfecto que eso.

Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que a veces no podía soportar ser solo su amiga, pero eso era y eso sería. Él era tan hermoso que yo, tan corriente, tan vulgar, con mis ojos marrones y mi cabello castaño con tonos rojos, no estaba a su altura.

Lo peor sucedió casi después de mi cumpleaños, cuando empezó a distanciarse de nosotras y a pasar poco tiempo en casa. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara y cuando estaba en casa solía pasarse las horas al teléfono o su pc. Y un día nos presentó a la culpable de esa sonrisa permanente. Tanya, una chica tan preciosa que podría haber sido la propia diosa Afrodita. Con su cabello rubio fresa, ojos turquesas como las aguas de los paisajes mas paradisíacos y un cuerpo que podría competir con cualquier modelo.

Me hubiese encantado poder decir que era una arpía, pero no lo era, a pesar de que acaparaba a Edward y prefería estar con él a solas, no le gustaba mucho pasar el tiempo junta a Alice y a mí. A pesar de mi dolor, y de ir perdiendo cada día un poco más a Edward, me alegraba por él. Y entonces pasó, pasó lo que jamás se me ocurrió que pasaría entre el y yo.

Aquella noche llovía y tronaba como si se fuese a acabar el mundo. Alice se vió atrapada estudiando en la biblioteca del campus, por lo que iba a quedarse en la habitación de una amiga para no tener que volver a casa. Era tarde, estaba sola en casa viendo la tele encogida en el sofá cuando él llegó. Estaba empapado y olía a alcohol, y en sus ojos vi reflejado que no estaba pasando por el mejor momento de su vida. Me apresuré en buscar unas toallas y le ayude a quitarse la camisa y el pantalón para que se secara. Lo senté en el sofá donde yo había estado y lo tapé con mi manta mientras le preparaba un fuerte y caliente café. Luego mientras se lo tomaba me senté a su lado en silencio, sin hacerles preguntas, si él quería contármelo lo escucharía y si no estaría a su lado incondicionalmente.

- Hemos discutido, dijo con la mirada pérdida y yo me mantuve en silencio hasta que minutos después añadió mirándome:

- Tanya y yo lo hemos dejado, dijo, y yo muda por la sorpresa no supe que decir.

- No quieres saber por qué?

- Solo si tu quieres contármelo Edward.

- No entiende mi amor por la música Bella, la música es mi vida, tocar el piano es lo que siempre he querido hacer y ella no lo comprende.

- ¿Por qué no lo entiende? Me atreví a preguntar, era incomprensible que alguien quisiera separar a Edward y la música, Edward era parte de la música como la misma música era parte de él, no podrían coexistir por separado, y eso lo sabría cualquier persona que se hubiese parado a escucharlo tocar.

- Me han concedido una plaza en el Real Conservatorio Superior de Música de Madrid, y ella quiere que la rechace.

- Oh Edward, pero si eso es maravilloso, es una gran oportunidad, dije abrazándolo, lo que no debí hacer, pues llevaba el torso descubierto, y sentí arder mi piel cuando tocó la sueña.

- Eso creo yo también, pero ella no lo entiende, cree que pongo la música por encima de ella. Y tal vez sea cierto, dijo apenado.

- Edward, dije tomando su mano y él me miró a los ojos, la música es tu vida, tu futuro profesional, aquello que has soñado siempre, si ella te ama bien y de verdad lo entenderá, incluso podría ir contigo a Madrid. Sería una experiencia magnifica estudiar en Europa un tiempo, y ella puede pagárselo sin necesidad de una beca. Cosa que era cierto porque su familia era acaudalada.

- Sí, lo sé, yo mismo podría pagárselo, sabes que gracias al negocio familiar el dinero no es un problema para mi, se lo he ofrecido Bella, y ella no quiere venir.

- Que idiota, yo iría contigo al fin del mundo, dije casi susurrando para mí, pero al parecer él, que tiene un increíble oído me escucho.

- ¿De verdad Bella? ¿Tú harías eso por mí? Dijo mirándome fijamente.

- Yo... yo... yo haría cualquier cosa por tí Edward, dije casi sin voz y agachando la mirada.

Edward llevó su mano a mi barbilla e hizo que la levantase y lo mirara. Recogió un mechón de mi cabello y lo puso detrás de mi oreja,y luego con sus dedos acarició mi mejilla, mientras lentamente se acercaba a mi para acabar uniendo sus labios a los míos. Debía rechazarlo, por Dios que sabía que tenía que hacerlo, él la quería a ella, estaba mal anímicamente y había bebido, pero no pude, había soñado tanto con esto que me dediqué a disfrutarlo y me olvidé del mundo.

Edward me besó, no no me besó, le hizo el amor a mi boca mientras yo me derretía. Luego besó mi cuello mientras sus manos buscaban el borde de mi camiseta y me hacía levantar los brazos para quitármela. Me tumbó boca abajo en el sofá y recogiendo mi pelo comenzó a besarme la nuca y a bajar besando mi columna vertebral. Cuando llegó al broche de mi sujetador lo abrió y acarició toda mi espalda a la vez que pasaba su lengua nuevamente por mi nunca. Cuando me hizo darme la vuelta y terminó de sacarme el sujetador sujetó mis manos para que no me tapara. Sonrió y sus ojos se tornaron tan oscuros como la noche. Sin decir palabra me alzo en brazos y me llevó a su habitación. Cuando me depositó cuidadosamente en su cama se quitó rápidamente sus boxers y yo no pude apartar la vista de su erección. Luego me ayudó a despojarme de mi pantaloncito de pijama, llevándose mis braguitas al mismo tiempo. Cuando me quedé completamente desnuda me recorrió lentamente todo el cuerpo con sus ojos y luego se tumbó a mi lado, uniendo nuevamente nuestros labios mientras acariciaba mis pechos y pezones con la misma habilidad con la que toca las teclas de su piano. Edward besó, acarició y lamió cada parte de mi cuerpo, haciéndome gemir y llevándome a la gloria. Cuando unió nuestros cuerpos entrando en mí sentí algo que jamás podré explicar con palabras, y cuando llegamos juntos a la cima tuve más claro que nunca que él era el amor de mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente el sol brillaba como nunca, el cielo amaneció tan azul como el mar, sin una sola nube. Los pajarillos cantaban y yo sentía deseos de unirme a cantar con ellos. Deposité un suave beso en los labios de Edward que aun dormía y tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible ya que él no tenía clases ese día me dirigí a mi habitación para prepararme para las mías que empezaban en menos de 1 hora.

El día se me hizo eterno, contaba los minutos para que terminaran las clases y poder estar con Edward nuevamente. Cuando por fin terminamos se me ocurrió pasar por su restaurante italiano preferido y comprar comida para llevar. Llegué al portal de casa tan impaciente que ni siquiera pude esperar el ascensor y corrí por las escaleras. Cuando abría la puerta jamás hubiese estado preparada para ver lo que vi ni escuchar lo que escuché.

Edward y Tanya estaban en el salón y se besaban salvajemente. Cuando se separaron el unió sus frentes y dijo:

- Claro que te quiero Tanya pero...

No pudo continuar pues las bolsas con la comida se me cayeron de las manos.

- Bella... susurró dando un paso hacia mí y yo solo puede negar con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia atrás con los ojos plegados de lágrimas.

Corrí, creo que corrí como si la muerte me persiguiese, como nunca he corrido en mi vida. Pero a penas llegué al parque de al lado de casa una mano me agarró por el brazo y me frenó.

- Yo, yo...

- No, sollocé, no quiero escucharlo, dije tapándome las orejas con las manos.

- Lo siento Bella, de verdad que lo siento, dijo él quitándome suavemente las manos de las orejas. Yo, yo... yo no se como ocurrió lo de anoche, yo...

- Qué lo sientes? Qué no lo sabes? Dije dandole golpes en el pecho. Soy yo la que lo siente, siento amarte tanto Edward, de verdad que lo siento, si no estuviese tan enamorada de tí hubiese tenido la cabeza fría para rechazarte anoche y no comportarme como una tonta.

- Tu no eres tonta Bella...el único idiota soy yo, por favor perdóname, dijo mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué? Si es por no amarme y quererla a ella eso no se puede evitar, es el corazón quien manda. Si es por hacerme daño...yo también tengo la culpa

- No tu no la tienes, dijo interrumpiéndome.

- Da igual de quien sea la culpa Edward, nadie puede cambiar lo que pasó.

- Bella yo... dijo él pero no lo escuché, ya caminaba alejándome de él, yéndome de su vida.

Nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Vivíamos bajo el mismo techo pero a penas coincidíamos y cuando lo hacíamos no hablábamos, aunque él al principio trataba de hacerlo y yo lo ignoraba y me iba hacia otro lado, por lo que se cansó de hacerlo y aunque me miraba nunca intentaba dirigirme la palabra. A Tanya no la volví a ver por casa, según Alice, a la que le conté todo, Edward no había vuelto con ella, se estaban dando un tiempo a pesar de que ella había aceptado irse a Madrid con él. Intentó contarme más cosas pero yo me negaba a escucharla, tenía que dejar a Edward atrás y a penas unos meses después me llegó la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Estaba en la misma estación donde lo conocí, pero ahora Alice no me acompañaba, yo lo había preferido así, no quería despedidas. Tampoco lo avisé a él, cuando me notificaron que tenía una beca para Cambridge me apresuré en aceptarla y en preparar las maletas.

El tren iba a salir a penas en unos minutos, y yo estaba despidiéndome de todo cuando lo escuché llamarme. Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando que no fuera verdad pero fue en vano, el volvió a llamarme y lo vi llegar corriendo a mi lado.

- No me puedo creer que no me lo dijeras, ¿Te ibas sin más, sin hablarlo conmigo?

- No sabía que necesitaba tu permiso Edward.

- No se trata de eso Bella, se trata de que te vas de mi vida como un ladrón, sin avisos, de puntillas, lo más silenciosa posible.

- No soy un ladrón Edward, le dije tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

- Sí que lo eres cariño, te llevas mi corazón contigo, dijo llevándo su mano a mi mejilla y acariciándome.

- No digas tonterías Edward, dije nerviosa y sorprendida por sus palabras.

- No son tonterías Bella, estoy enamorado de tí, tal vez siempre lo estuve pero soy un idiota, dicen que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Cuando llegué a casa y vi a Alice vaciando tu habitación, cuando vi que no quedaba nada tuyo que te habías ido...quise morirme Bella, entendí que mi vida no vale nada sin tí.

- Edward, dije llevando mi mano a su mejilla y borrando la lágrima que corría por ella. He sido tu mejor amiga mucho tiempo, tienes miedo de perderme y por eso me dices lo que yo quiero oir, porque no quieres que me vaya, pero no es cierto Edward, la quieras a ella, a Tanya. Tal vez dentro de un tiempo podamos volver a ser amigos. Él estaba negando con la cabeza.

- Te amo a ti, estoy seguro Bella. Cuando Tanya vino a buscarme después de que tu y yo hicimos el amor ya no sentí lo mismo por ella, y a pesar de que ella estaba dispuesta a venirse a Madrid conmigo le he dicho que no, no estoy enamorado de ella aunque es alguien muy especial para mí, ahora lo sé. Quédate Bella, o mejor aún, vente a Madrid conmigo.

- No puedo Edward, dije ya sollozando.

- ¿Por qué, ya no me amas? Dijo siendo él esta vez quien borraba mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

- Claro que te amo Edward, más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Pero no sé cuanta verdad haya en esto que me dices. No es que creas que me mientas, se que esto es lo que crees que sientes, pero quizás sea solo fruto del miedo a perderme, algo que se dice en caliente sin reflexionarlo porque no hay tiempo. Cambridge es una gran oportunidad para mí, no puedo abandonarlo todo por algo que no sabemos si es verdad. Si abandono esto y voy contigo, y luego resulta que no es amor lo que sientes por mí lo habré perdido todo.

- Es amor Bella, te amo. Pero tienes razón, no puedo pedirte que hagas eso, pero si puede pedirte que me dejes ir contigo.

Sonreí, y esta vez de verdad, sin forzarme a ello, me acerqué más a él y me puse de puntillas, entonces uní unos segundos mis labios a los suyos suavemente.

- Gracias Edward, no sabes cuanto significa esto para mí pero no puedo permitírtelo. Tu eres parte de la música y ella es parte de tí, la amas sobre todas las cosas

- A tí te amo más dijo interrumpiéndome lo que me volvió hacer sonreír.

- Tal vez sí o tal vez no, pero si eso es verdad aun con más razón debo pedirte que vayas a Madrid y cumplas tus sueños, porque Edward sin la música jamás sería Edward y jamás sería feliz.

- Entonces te esperaré Bella, ¿Cuándo volverás? Negué con la cabeza.

- Voy a estar 5 años fuera Edward, cuando termine mis estudios quiero hacer prácticas por Europa antes de volver a casa.

- ¿5 años? Preguntó desolado. Está bien, podemos llamanos, visitarnos cuando podamos, con el internet será como si estuviésemos juntos.

- No Edward, así no seremos felices nunca. Estaremos más pendiente el uno del otro que de nuestra formación y las relaciones a distancia no funciona, y menos una que ni siquiera ha empezado aquí. No quiero que nos hagamos más daño compréndelo.

- Te esperaré Bella, te demostraré que si te amo. Dentro de 5 años estaré aquí, este mismo dia y a esta hora estaré aquí esperando que vuelvas a mi. ¿Volverás mi amor?

- Volveré, le dije mientras besaba una última vez sus labios, cogía mi maleta y tomaba un tren rumbo a una nueva vida.

- Señorita, hemos llegado, debe bajar del tren, me dijo el camarero sacándome de mis recuerdos.

Oh gracias, le dije aún más nerviosa que antes.

Cuando bajé del tren, pasé mi vista por todo el lugar. Había mucha gente pero no lo vi a él por ningún lado. ¿Estará aquí o olvidó su promesa? Me pregunté.

Comencé a caminar entre las personas que se encontraban con sus seres queridos y corrían a abrazarse. Estaba cansada y perdida entre tanta gente, buscaba a Edward por todos lados y no lo veía. De pronto sentí el calor de una mano ponerse en la mía y ahí estaba, mi Edward, tan guapo como siempre, más mucho más, un hombre de 28 años hecho y derecho que me miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios y en sus ojos.

- Hola amor, tenía tanto miedo que la mujer que tanto he amado ya nunca volviera, me dijo.

- Edward dije llorando y abrazándome a él, el cual me acogió entre sus brazos fuertemente mientras besaba una y otra vez mi cabeza hasta que lentamente me separé.

- ¿Cómo estás amor? Me estaba desesperando pensando que olvidaste nuestra promesa, le dije.

- Jamás cariño, nunca dijo apretando mi mano que no se en que momento se había unido a la suya.

- Pero cuéntame, que ha sido de tu vida, como te va... que se yo... cuéntamelo todo, le dije emocionada y él rió.

- Profesionalmente bien, muy bien, he tenido mucho éxito pero ya te contaré con más detalles, estuve dos años en Madrid luego viajé mucho tomando cursos para complementar mi formación y desde hace 1 y medio he vuelto a establecerme aquí, en una casa nueva que espero que te guste. Emocionalmente... te he echado de menos cada segundo Bella, no he podido olvidarte ni siquiera lo he intentado. ¿Y tú?

- Pues estudié y trabajé mucho, he escrito un libro que ha tenido mucho éxito por Europa y que ahora me van a publicar aquí, voy a escribir artículos ocasionalmente para un importante periódico pero voy a dedicarme especialmente a escribir libros. Y yo aunque confieso que traté de olvidarte no lo he conseguido Edward, te he extrañado, me has hecho mucha falta. ¿Hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo cariño?

- ¿Me amas mi vida? ¿Cómo antes? Me preguntó.

- No Edward, te amo mucho mucho más, dije y él sonrió abiertamente.

- Como yo a ti Bella, asi que al final acabamos ganando.

- Sí, mi amor, al final ganamos le dije y él me besó haciéndole el amor a mi boca, dejándome las piernas como gelatina y dándome una inigualable bienvenida a casa.


End file.
